


Nosy & Helpful Neighbor - Teen Wolf AUs

by PersonalSpaceStef



Series: Teen Wolf - What if ... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpaceStef/pseuds/PersonalSpaceStef
Summary: The nosy Neighbor saves the day again. AU after episode Battlefield season 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Curiousity killed by the Cat - Or got the Hunter arrested (semantics)
> 
> I made the mistake to google Malteser dog and looking at videos on youtube. I probably spend more time ‘ohhing’ at the screen than actually writing.

Edna Brown loved her little Malteser dog, Oliver.   
He looked like a little teddy bear. White face brown body. A bit like an Ewok from those Star Wars movies she used to like.  
She mostly watched them with the men in her family when it was their turn to choose the evening entertainment.   
The handsome Harrison Ford character was her favorite. ‘They don’t make men like that anymore.’, she thought wryly.

Like every evening, after diner before settling down in front of the television or the fireplace with a nice book she and Oliver would go for a walk around the neighborhood. No even the little bag of dog poop she carries could annoy her. 

 

There is a hiss to her left coming from the porch of the Meyers place. Edna flinches and Oliver barks in indignation.  
Their copper-haired cat Garfield jumps off the banister and into the begonias in front of the house. The swishing tail throws a little pot with basil to the floor.  
While the cat disappears around the corner of the house, Edna gives a sigh and walks closer.

The porch light goes on when she moves into the zone of the motion detector. She kneels down next to the stairs and cleans up the pot and the fallen out earth. Oliver sits next to her, like a good boy.  
She hears a car coming around the corner of the street, the porch light goes out just as she finishes her work.  
And now she is sitting on the first step of the porch in the complete darkness. But before she can wave her arm to start the light, she recognizes the car driving up the street. 

She doesn’t move a muscle and is quiet relieved when Oliver gives a little sigh and puts his head on his front paws. The motion detector luckily doesn’t recognize this small movement.

Edna would call herself an unbiased and fair person. And half a year ago, when the new neighbors had moved in, she had been one of the first to offer an ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ and a pie.   
They had gotten so many apples from her sons garden that even her grandchildren had been sick of apple pie. So giving it away was the perfect solution.

The neighbors had a teenage daughter. Polite with a nice dimpled smile. The man was polite but worked a lot. Selling guns. Not running them. “That’s a big difference.”, her neighbor Charles had insisted.   
The woman was complicated. Ice queen. Harsh. Both very fitting.   
But normal people. Almost average.   
Then a sister had visited. And Oliver hadn’t liked her.  
That in itself was alarming, because Oliver liked almost everyone. 

They were later proven right, when the police had found out, that Kate Argent had burned down the Hale House.   
Edna had liked the Hale’s. So naturally she couldn’t like the Argents anymore.  
They made it easy. Stayed inside and away from everyone.  
An older man had come for the funeral. Kate Argent’s father.  
After five minutes with him Edna realized how Kate had become such a person. Oliver hadn’t liked him either.

The black SUV stops in front of the house. The window in the back on the driver side is open. Edna can see the horrible man and hear at least two other guys.

That’s another thing she doesn’t like about the family. The goons. Their number seems endless, but there are all very suspicious looking. Armed. Always armed.

The garage opens and the car drives in slowly. A goon steps out of the car, the trunks opens slowly and before the garage door closes Edna can clearly see it.  
Red shirt, white numbers.

She gasps shocked, the sudden movement registers with the motion detector and she sits in the light again.  
For a second she doesn’t move, than she grabs Oliver and takes of running. To her house. To her phone.  
Her place is four houses down from the Meyer’s place.  
It never seemed that long before.

It takes her 10 seconds to open the door with her trembling fingers. She takes the phone of the charging station and sits on the couch. Oliver sits in her lap. Soothing her without even knowing why.

“Beacon Hills Sheriff Department. What is yo-“

“This is Edna Brown. I need to speak to Sheriff Stilinski. It is urgent.”, she interrupts the deputy who answers the phone.

“The Sheriff is looking for his missing son. He doesn’t hav–“

“I know where Stiles is.”

“Ma’am , please tell me where you saw him.”

“I saw a person lying in the trunk of a car. Beacon Hills Lacrosse Shirt. Number 24. That is Stiles’ number.”

“Please tell me about the car. Type, colour. What direction they-”

“Stop interrupting me! The car parks in a garage at the moment. The man driving was Gerard Argent. He is staying with his son. You know the address. Now send someone over to help the boy. This instant.”

 

Five minutes later two cop cars stop on the street. Ten minutes after her call there are 6 cars and an ambulance.  
Half an hour after the sudden stop of her evening walk on of the deputies knocks on her door.

She tells him everything she saw in great detail, mentions the scary goons, Oliver’s opinion on the people involved and asks endless questions about Stiles condition.

 

The next day Edna gives her statement at the station. Oliver at her side.

Later on, from gossip and Stiles (who comes by personally to thank her, eat cookies and pet Oliver) she learns, there wasn’t just one teenager in that basement.


End file.
